


This is for Rene, but this too is not enough

by Midnightsoullove



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsoullove/pseuds/Midnightsoullove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the show events. Kiss of Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is for Rene, but this too is not enough

The quarters in the ladies room are confined as the Bleeder follows you into it.  
  
You're forced to act fast, the seconds quickly ticking. Your pulse is racing, you feel it more in your throat and ears than in your actual heart, but at least your exterior remains stoic under these pressuring circumstances. Your mind shifts over possible ways to escape the situation. So much for some privacy and time to recollect yourself.  
  
A lot of people are counting on your safety, Harry, Tom, Neil, Duncan, and most importantly Alfred. He's probably the one most worried about you and you know it. But you have only one person you got to do this for and that's Rene. That's all you think about as you discreetly pull the red pill from your handbag and slip it into your mouth.  
  
_Fifteen seconds_  
  
The Bleeder stands back up after kissing down your shoulder and relishing at your lower back and ass. He spins you around and pins you to the wall, losing the beating around the bush game, he demands to know your name. Your real name. He knew you were playing all along. But now he wants to hear it from your own lips.  
  
You are losing the game that you insisted on playing with nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and no one to save you now.  
  
_What was he going to do to you?_ The possibilities were endless, nobody would have heard you screaming.  
  
_Ten seconds_  
  
"Kiss me," you quickly tell him. You have the upper hand here, the small element of surprise, so you use it.  
  
Your lips forcefully meet his and quickly pull away with your hands at his jaw trying to keep his mouth shut and the pill in.  
  
_Five seconds_  
  
He begins to trash at you. His face distorting and you know then that the pill is working it's magic.  
  
Your body is filled with emotion and you yell it into his face as the man dies slowly in front of you.  
  
_Two seconds_  
  
"YOU WANT THE TRUTH? I'm smart."  
"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS." You bang his head into the wall.  
  
_Zero_  
  
"And this is for Rene.."  
  
You almost whisper the last part as the German's body has fully lost his battle and slumps forward into your hands. You shove him away from you and to the ground. Dead.  
  
You find yourself crying and your lipstick smudged. This doesn't feel like victory to you.  
  
You much rather have beaten him down to a pulp instead of using this passive way of death. _Rene deserves better. ___  
  
You cannot spend any more time thinking about your actions so you wipe away the tears, fix your makeup, take what you need from the German's wallet, and walk out the door.  
  
You don't tell yourself that you felt a half open switchblade hiding in the depths of his pocket.  
  
You do not know where you are headed as you are met with the cool crisp night air. You walk down the sidewalk and are met with Neil. A look of relief crosses your face and in the grandness of it all you smile, thankful that your friends haven't left you.  
  
He walks you to the car and there you see the rest of the boys. Under Neil and Alfred's gaze you break down again but they don't question you. They know you have to collect yourself for Duncan when you get back to the Camp so they leave you to cry it out. But it takes more than just crying, when all this is done you will hurry home and beat yourself down some more. This will continue to hurt and haunt you.  
  
At least you are left knowing one thing, it will take another German to avenge Rene's death and you won't stop till you get it. 


End file.
